one-shot miraculous
by MaestroJGC
Summary: 20 historias distintas para reírse un rato con un toqué de romance.
1. Chapter 1

Novios

Adrien miraba a Marinette con la boca abierta.

-¿He?

Se refrego los ojos y volvió a mirar ése papel rosa con dos letales palabras.

"Me gustas"

Se sonrojo un poco y miró a su amiga.

-Este... ¿Estás segura de decírmelo así?

Señaló el cuaderno y ella escribió algo más.

"Hablar no es una opción ya que no te lo podría decir"

El chico parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió.

-Dime Marinette ¿Qué es lo que quieres al confesarte a mí?

El rostro de Marinette se sonrojo aún más y escribo algo con mano temblorosa.

"Quiero que salgamos"

Adrien acercó su rostro al de ella.

-¿Sólo eso?

La chica puso el cuaderno frente a ella como escudo y asintió.

El rubio se alejó un poco y acarició su barbilla con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Muy bien ¿adónde quieres salir? Digo, ya estamos afuera.

Marinette hizo un pequeño puchero y sus ojos amenazaban por estallar en un llanto.

Adrien se asustó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga.

-¡Sólo bromeaba, era una inocente broma!

La chica parpadeo y él le acarició la mejilla.

-Entonces, somos novios, que no se te olvidé.

El auto de Adrien llegó y se despidió de su novia con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos... novia.

Y se fue.

Marinette cayó arrodillada y abrazó su cuaderno.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?  
.

.  
Al otro día, en la escuela.

Todos miraban a la pareja con la boca abierta.

-Así que ya saben, Marinette y yo somos novios, así que no se le acerquen o les parto el alma.

Abrazó a la sonrojada chica de los hombros.

-¡Alguien llamé a la ambulancia, Chloe se desmayó!

-¡Felicitaciones!

Todos felicitaron a la pareja e ignoraron a Sabrina.

-Muy bien hecho amiga.

Alya miró a Adrien con una sonrisa.

-Si derrama una sola lágrima tú lo pagarás con tu vida.

Todos rieron por lo que dijo la morena.

-Pero ya enserio, si la lastimas te asesinó.

Y todos continuaron riendo... menos Adrien que estaba algo pálido.

Al terminar las clases cada uno se fue a su casa.

Adrien le pidió a su novia encontrarse en el parque en una hora.

-Se está tardando.

Miró su celular y oyó como alguien se acercaba a él.

-Llegas 40 minutos tar...

Se le perdieron las palabras al verla con el cabello suelto, un vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su habitual sonrojo.

-¡Wow!

Marinette sonrió.

-Tanto para venir con la misma cara de siempre.

La chica se deprimio pero el le acarició su cabeza.

-Me alegra que sea como siempre por que asi me gusta.

Ella volvió a sonreir y se tomaron de la mano.

-Vamos por un helado.  
.

.  
Los dos comían su helado tranquilamente sentados bajo un árbol en el parque.

Adrien terminó el suyo primero y miraba a su ahora novia con una sonrisa.

Ni él podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Adrien Agreste tenía a la chica más hermosa del mundo como novia... bueno, para él siempre seria la más hermosa por más que muchos lo nieguen.

-Tienes un poco de helado en la comisura de tus labios.

La chica se estremeció y cerró sus ojos con fuerzas al creer que él le daría un beso para limpiarla.

-Aquí tengo una servilleta que me dieron, ten.

Marinette quedó en blanco y agarró la servilleta.

"Gracias"

Adrien quedó de piedra al ver el cuaderno.

-¿Dónde llevabas éso?

Ella no dijo ni escribió nada y él suspiro agotado.

-Tengo sueño.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platós al sentir como Adrien posó su cabeza en sus piernas.

-Espero y no te molesté.

El chico la miró y se sonrojo al verla sonreír.

Marinette se recosto sobre el árbol mientras que el rubio intentaba bajar su temperatura.

"¿Por qué las piernas de Marinette son tan suaves y calidas? ¡¿Y por qué me sonroje?! Esto debería ser al revés."

-¿Marinette?

La miró y se sentó al ver que ella se durmió primero.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo princesa?

Miró el rostro de su novia por un rato y luego bajó su mirada hacía los muslos de la chica y los acarició con su mano.

-¡Wow! Como se esperaban de una chica como ella, se siente muy bien, tan suave y algo adictivo.

Froto sus manos sobre las largas piernas de la chica.

-Es asombroso.

Levantó su mirada y Marinette lo miraba con un sonrojo.

-No es lo que parece.

La chica se puso de pie para huir pero él la tomó de la mano.

-Marinet...

Ella lo empujó y lo miró con sus ojos lagrimosos.

-¡Pervertido!

Adrien retrocedió asustado y miró sus manos.

¿Qué le hizo a su tímida novia? Y ¿por qué lo hizo?

Se sintió fatal.  
.

.  
Al otro día Adrien no fue a la escuela por lo que Nino lo fue a ver.

Ahora el moreno miraba a su amigo que estaba en su habitación con una botella en mano.

-Bro, aún eres menor para beber...

Le arrebató la botella y leyó lo que decía.

-¿Leche?

Sacudido su cabeza confundido mientras Adrien se ponía de pie.

-¡Le hice algo innombrable a Marinette mientras dormía!

Nino retrocedió asustado.

-Por favor, dime que no es lo que creó.

El rubio asintió.

-La toqué y acaricie.

-¡Voy a llamar a Alya!

Adrien saltó sobre él y le quitó el celular desesperado.

-Por favor, dime que hacer.

Nino lo miró por un rato y suspiro.

-Entregate a las autoridades por que si Alya se entera te mat...

-¡Éso no... aún no! Quiero que ella me perdone.

Nino medito un rato y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, ayudare.  
.

.  
Nuevamente estaban en el parque y Marinette comía un helado alegré.

A Adrien le alegraba saber que ella lo perdonó pero aún así debía pedirle disculpas por sus actos.

-¿Marinette?

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa tan inocente que le hizo sentir más culpable.

-Fui un tonto, a pesar de que tú confías en mí te traicione.

La chica se espanto.

-¿Quién es la otra?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Me refiero a lo de ayer.

Marinette hizo memoria y sonrió despreocupada mientras seguía comiendo su helado.

-Ha, eso, no te preocupes, ya pasó.

Adrien tenía ganas de llorar por tener una novia tan buena como ella.

-Te amó princesa.

Marinette tosio y miró al chico sonrojada.

-¿Qué?

Adrien se acercó y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Te amó y gracias por amarme.

Cortó la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios con los de ella, fue algo torpe, pero aún así la besó.

Sus labios temblaban de la emoción y del miedo pero le gustaba como se sentía éso.

Se separó lentamente y la miró.

-¿Te gustó?

Marinette sacó su cuaderno, oculto su sonrojado rostro tras este y la pagina que Adrien veía había un enorme SI escrito.

Y así una extraña y linda relación dio inicio.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

Objetivo marcado de llegar a los 200 reviews en 50 capítulos.

Espero que les guste y ayudenme a llegar a ésa meta, se acepta reviews en español, inglés, portugués e italiano.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	2. ¿Cenicienta?

¿Cenicienta?

-¡Mí padre me va a matar!

Adrien corría a toda velocidad por las calles de París.

-Si llegó tardé a otra cesión de fotos no me va a dejar salir hasta los 30 años.

Llegó a un callejón donde nadie lo veía y despertó a su kwami.

-Necesito tu ayuda Plagg.

El kwami suspiro molesto.

-Más te vale darme mucho queso como agradecimiento.

Con éso dicho se transformo en Cat noir y se puso en marcha a su destino.

Saltó por un par de casas pero se detuvo al ver como unos sujetos rodeaban a una chica.

-El crimen no paga.

Con pasó veloz se metió entre ésos hombres y la mucha.

-Hoy soy un gato amable así que váyanse.

Los sujetos se fueron corriendo y volteó a ver a la chica.

-Tenga más cuidado ciudadana.

Extendió su bastón para irse y al saltar a la chica le golpeó algo en su cabeza.

-Auch, éso dolió.

Vio como a unos centímetros de ella había un celular blanco tirado.

-Gato tonto, primero espanto a unos turistas que me preguntaron por una dirección y ahora se le cae el celular, tonto y muy tonto.

Tomó el celular del chico y se fue sobando su cabeza.

-La próxima vez que lo vea lo mandó al rincón. .

.  
Marinette estaba de brazos cruzados mientras Tikki la miraba con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Marinette, la próxima vez se lo devuelves.

La chica suspiro derrotada mientras intentaba descifrar el código del celular.

-No pudo creer que a Cat noir se le haya caído el celular y no se dio cuenta.

Se froto la cabeza recordando lo que pasó.

-Mejor lo dejo para después.

Dejó el dispositivo en una mesa y se fue a preparar para dormir.

Mientras que con Adrien.

El chico vacío toda su mochila y luego miró a su kwami con enojó.

-A mí no me mires, yo solo cómo queso.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y se rindió.

-Quizás lo dejé en la escuela, alguien lo va a encontrar y me lo devolverá mañana.

Guardó sus cosas algo desanimado y se fue a dar un baño. .

.  
Al otro día en la escuela.

Alya miraba con una sonrisa como Marinette intentaba descifrar el código del celular.

-Si dijiste que se le olvidó a un amigo tuyo ¿por qué tanto empeño en desbloquearlo?

La chica miró a su amiga y apretó el celular con algo de enojó.

-No lo se.

La morena negó mientras que Nino se acercaba a ellas junto a Adrien.

-Hola chicas, a Adrien se le perdió el celular otra vez ¿lo han visto?

Las chicas se miraron entre si y negaron.

-La verdad no, quizás está en la sala de profesores.

-Al lugar donde se reúne el enemigo, bien pensado.

Los morenos continuaron con su discusión mientras que el rubio se acercó a Marinette al verla concentrada con un móvil parecido al suyo.

-¿Qué haces Marinette?

-Intentó encontrar el código de éste celular.

Adrien se sorprendió por que la chica le habló normal por un rato y se sonrojo al pensar en algo.

-Intenta con Marinette.

La chica lo miró confundida.

-¿Por qué sería mi nombre?

Él no contestó, le arrebató el celular y puso el código.

El rostro de Marinette quedó pálido al ver como se desbloqueaba.

¿Por qué Cat noir tenía de código su nombre? Y ¿Cómo es que Adrien lo sabía?

-Gracias por encontrar mi celular Marinette, mi padre me asesina si pierdo otro en menos de una semana.

El corazón de Marinette estaba por estallar de tan rápido que palpitaba.

¡El celular era de Adrien y la tenía a ella como código!

Un sonrojado Adrien se puso de pie y miró a su amiga con algo de vergüenza.

-Este... gracias una vez más y adiós.

Se fue corriendo seguido de Nino mientras que Alya miraba a su amiga de brazos cruzados.

-Así que era de Adrien.

Marinette se sonrojo y miró a su amiga.

-Quiero todos los detalles y entre más sucio mejor.

Nino alcanzó a su amigo y lo detuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa viejo? ¿Por qué corriste?

Adrien se sentó en el suelo mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

-¡¿Cómo la voy a ver al rostro ahora?!

Y el moreno se confundió aún más por lo raro que actuaba su amigo.  
.

.  
Esa misma noche.

Cat noir se sentía incómodo por la penetrante mirada de Ladybug.

-¿Sucede algo my Lady?

La chica amplió su sonrisa y le tocó la punta de su nariz con su dedo.

-Nada en especial Cenicienta.

Se fue dejando a su compañero confundido.

-Cenic... ¡Ladybug, ven aquí y explícame que quieres decir con Cenicienta!

Y fue tras ella para intentar descubrir a que se refería.

-¡Ya casi es medía noche gatito, debes ir a casa!

La chica se burló de él pero justo el anillo del felino parpadeo.

-Rayos ¡Ya me encargaré de ti luego!

Se fue a su casa mientras Ladybug lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hasta mañana Adrien.

Y así fue como Marinette encontró a su propia cenicienta gracias a los pocos descuidos del chico.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Capítulo 2 de 50 para mi ambicioso objetivo.

Agradezco enormemente a los que dejaron review y a los que leen y aún no comentan les invito a que lo hagan.

Volveré... 


	3. Confesión

Confesión

Adrien miraba de brazos cruzados a su sonrojada amiga.

"Nino me dijo que Marinette tenía algo muy importante que decirme, nos reunimos aquí en el parque, mi panza ruge de hambre y ella ya va como veinte minutos que lleva parada sin decirme nada, mejor intento decir algo yo primero".

-Este...

-¡Nooo!

Adrien retrocedió sorprendido por el grito que le dio.

Marinette miró a otro lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir Adrien? Ya van veinte minutos que no dices nada.

El chico parpadeo confundido.

-Pero si la que me llamó fuiste tú.

La chica se sonrojo aún más y bajo su mirada.

-No es como si fuese algo importante, sólo quiero preguntar si te gusta alguien, p...pero no es como si me gustases, no pienses mal, ¡hump!

Adrien suspiro y medito un poco en como tratar con su amiga.

Definitivamente esa actitud tsundere le llamaba la atención pero sabía que ella en verdad quería algo más.

Suspiro decidido y le contestó calmadamente.

-Me gusta alguien y mucho.

Un ambiente algo incómodo los invadió y Adrien se alteró al verla lagrimear.

Éso no le gustaba, era una zona muy peligrosa para cualquiera hacer llorar a Marinette.

"¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Si la hago llorar Alya me va a hacer una fatality cuando se entere!"

-P...por favor no llores, no me has preguntado quien me gusta aún.

Marinette lo miró con esperanza y el tragó duro.

"Metí la pata"

Fue su único pensamiento en ésa situación.

-¿Te gustó yo?

La chica se le acercó y el se sonrojo ferozmente mientras retrocedía.

"¡Tierra tragame! ¡¿Cuándo rayos cambiamos los papeles?!"

-¿Y?

Marinette se le acercó aún más y el le señaló atrás de ella.

-¡Un akuma!

La chica se volteó asustada pero no vio nada.

Miró donde hace un rato estaba su amado gallina pero ya no estaba.

-Cobarde, mañana será entonces.

Y se fue a su casa algo enojada por la actitud del chico.  
.

.  
Ya de noche.

Adrien estaba en su casa muy asustado por como mirar a su nov... ¡Amiga! Mañana, si éso.

-Tu corazón si que es inestablemente débil.

Plagg negó decepcionado con su portador.

-¡Éso es! Tú estuviste con muchos Cat noir antes que yo así que seguro sabes como ayudarme.

El kwami dejó un rato su queso y lo miró.

-Así es, aún que tú eres el más ciego de todos.

-¡Entonces dime que hago!

Plagg comió su queso de un bocado y se fue volando.

-No quiero, quiero verte sufrir un poco.

Adrien quedó en shock.

¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan cruel en el mundo?

-Entonces le preguntaré a mí padre.

Tragó duro y fue a la oficina de su padre.

Pelear contra Howt Moth parecía un juego de niños ahora.

El chico tocó a la puerta, pasó lentamente y vio como su padre dejaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

-¿Sucede algo Adrien?

El rubio se acercó a pasos temblorosos.

-Creó que le gustó a una chica de mi escuela.

El hombre se paró de su asiento.

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Es la presidenta de clases luego de desafiar y derrotar a Chloe, es amable, es linda, quiere ser diseñadora y...

-¡Espera! ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?

Adrien se sorprendió al ver a su padre algo ¿animado?

-Quiere ser diseñadora.

Gabriel se puso mucho más serio de lo habitual y se acercó a su hijo amenazantemente.

-Escuchame bien Adrien Agreste, más te vale no meter la pata con mi nuera perfecta o lo lamentaras, ¿entendido?

El chico retrocedió asustado.

-Pero...

-¡Sin peros, ve por ella tigre y no lo arruines o te haré una brutality!

El hombre sacó a su hijo a empujones y le cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Y por qué tanto mortal kombat?

Y el chico se fue a su habitación más confundido que antes.  
.

.  
Al otro día.

Adrien nuevamente estaba en el parque esperando a que Marinette diga algo.

El chico suspiro cansado.

-Disculpa Marinette pero si no tienes nada que decir me voy.

Se dio medía vuelta para irse pero la chica lo tomó de la mano.

-Yo...

Adrien la miró y su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, sentía su rostro algo caliente por lo que debía estar sonrojado.

-Me gus...

Las piernas del chico temblaron un poco.

¿Qué le diría si se le confiesa?

A él solo le gustaba Ladybug... ¿verdad?

Tragó nervioso y correspondió al apretón de mano de su amiga.

Marinette al darse cuenta se sonrojo y lo soltó.

-¡Me gustaría saber si nos podemos encontrar aquí otra vez mañana!

Adrien sintió como casi se orina por ésas palabras.

-Tú quieres intentarlo mañana otra vez, a mi no me molesta venir pero...

-¿Enserio? ¡¿Vendrás mañana?! ¡Que bien!

La chica sonrió tan alegre provocando que Adrien se sonroje avergonzado.

-Mañana entonces.

Bajo sus hombros derrotado.

-Muy bien, por favor olvida todo lo de ayer y hoy por que mañana si o si me confieso a ti correctamente.

El corazón de Adrien casi explota al oír éso.

-Hasta mañana.

Marinette se fue contenta sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo mientras que Adrien se acostaba en el césped.

-No siento mis piernas.  
.

.  
Ésa misma noche.

Cat noir se acercó a Ladybug con alegría.

-¿Qué pasa Cat? Hoy estás muy animado.

El chico la miró y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera.

-Lo siento Ladybug, no eres tú soy yo, alguien más llamó mi atención y lo nuestro no podrá ser posible así que no te deprimas que un día encontrarás a alguien más.

El felino se fue mientras la chica lo miraba irse con confusión.

-¿Por qué siento como si hubiesen roto conmigo?  
.

.  
Luego de esperar un mes para que la chica intenté confesarse Adrien se aburrió y en la noche la fue a visitar como Cat noir.

Marinette escuchó como golpearon su ventana y se asustó pero al ver al héroe le restó importancia.

El chico se enojó por ser ignorado.

-¡Marinette, abreme o usaré mi cataclismo en tu ventana como la otra vez que comias galletas y no me dejabas pasar!

La chica se apuró y le abrió.

-No uses tu poder en mi casa, gracias a ti me castigaron dos mese...

No pudo terminar de hablar por que el felino le robó un beso.

Él la abrazaba, besaba esos labios con desesperación luego de aguantarse tanto tiempo, movió su mano derecha hasta la cabeza de su amiga, la acarició y atrajo más a él.

Marinette tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que el chico estaba haciendo, estaba en shock y algo hipnotizada, sintió como él quiso meter su lengua dentro de ella y reaccionó.

"¡Eso si que no!"

Le dio un buen puntapié en la entrepierna y el cayó arrodillado mientras tocaba la zona afectada.

-Veo todo púrpura.

Habló con una voz fina.

La sonrojada chica se tocaba los labios enojada.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más o te quedarás sin descendencia!

Agarró una escoba, lo sacó rodando, cerró su ventana con seguro, estiró las cortinas y se sentó en el suelo débil.

-Éso fue intenso.

Levantó la mirada enojada para ver como Tikki le sonreía.  
.

.  
Al otro día.

Adrien le extendió un ramo de rosas a Marinette.

-Me gustas, por favor se mi novia.

La chica asintió contenta y lo abrazó.

-¡Si quiero! ¡Tu también me gustas!

Se separaron y fueron a una heladería tomados de la mano.

-Adrien ¿por qué caminas abierto?

El chico palidecio y le acarició la cabeza.

-Por nada princesa, por nada.

Y así fue la primer confesión de Adrien, con algunos problemas pero lo logró y su padre se sentía orgulloso de él por su novia... o al menos hasta que ella hizo un diseño mejor que el suyo y el hombre se deprimio, pero éso es otra historia aparte sin importancia.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Me preguntó por qué siempre me enfocó en torturar más a Adrien? Ni yo lo se.

Lo bueno es que Marinette no le quiso hacer nada de mortal kombat a Cat noir.

Y a todos aquellos que dejan reviews muchísimas gracias por tomar su tiempo al escribirlos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Volveré...  



	4. En la oscuridad

En la oscuridad

Marinette caminaba en su habitación con una vela en manos, la razón, un corté programado.

-¿Tikki? ¿Dónde estás?

Hace un par de minutos que la kwami no le respondía y éso la desesperaba.

-Primero mis padres salen a una cita y ahora Tikki no aparece, ¿qué más podría pasarme en esta noche?

Se sentó en su cama y miró la hora en su celular.

"22:19 hs"

Suspiro con fastidio, detestaba estar a solas y mucho más en una noche sin luz.

Miró el techo... lo poco que distinguía con la pequeña luz de la vela hasta que sintió como algo con garras la agarró del pie.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Saltó hacía su cama muy asustada.

Una mano negra con garras largas goleó la parte superior de su cama, un viento fuerte se sintió en la habitación y la pequeña llama de la vela se apagó.

Agarró su celular con manos temblorosas, lo puso cerca de ella y al prender la luz vio dos ojos verdes cerca de ella.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Con toda las fuerzas que le quedaban se puso a lanzar todo tipo de golpes mientras gritaba y lloraba.

-¡Muere monstruo muere!

El monstruo agarró sus manos, la tiró en su cama y se puso sobre ella.

¿A casó ese monstruo en verdad era un violador que aprovechó la oscuridad y la ausencia de sus padres?

Apretó sus puños mientras lloraba más fuerte.

Como Ladybug peleó con muchos villanos pero nunca lo hizo sola, él siempre lo ayudó... él.

-Cat noir... ayúdame.

Ésas manos con garras acariciaron su rostro con delicadeza.

-No te preocupes princesa, soy yo, no te voy a hacer nada... aún.

El felino la soltó y al instante ella le dio un fuerte puño en la mandíbula.

-¡Auch!

-¿Te dolió?

-¡Claro que me dolió!

-¡Entonces muy bien! ¡¿Por qué rayos me asustate?!

Gracias a su visión nocturna podía ver como ella se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Lo siento Marinette, no fue mí intención.

Salió de sobre ella mientras ambos se sentaban.

-Como sea, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, me asustate gato tonto.

El chico sonrió al verla más calmada y su anillo parpadeo.

-Enciende la vela y vete antes de destrans...

Una luz verde invadió la oscuridad y ella se sorprendió.

-Por favor princesa, quedemos un rato así hasta que me pueda transformar.

Extendido un queso al aire.

-¡Queso!

Marinette se estremeció al oír ésa voz espeluznante y se abrazó al brazo del chico.

-No te preocupes, solo es mi asqueroso kwami.

-El asqueroso Plagg ¿querrás decir? Y no hagan nada raro por que yo si los puedo ver a ambos, así que chico, limpiate la baba y calma ésa erección.

La chica lo soltó asustada por lo que oyó.

-¡No tengo una erección!

Y el rubio se alteró por la acusación.

-Aja, en cinco minutos vuelvo, debo reunirme con alguien.

El kwami se fue luego de dejar un ambiente incómodo entre ambos.

-P...por cierto ¿qué hace aquí el gran "héroe" de París?

Pronunció con fuerza héroe y él sonrió.

-Miauch, ese sarcasmo me dolió.

Agarró a la chica y la acostó en la cama.

-¿Q...qué haces?

Él también se acostó a su lado y la abrazo.

-Yo también estaba solo está noche y según mis fuentes tú estarías sola.

Concluyó con simpleza.

-Muy lindo motivo pero ¡¿por qué me acostate y abrazas?! Voy a creer lo que dijo Plag...

No pudo terminar por que el chico la besó fugazmente.

-¡¿Qué crees...

Y otro más.

-No me hace...

Y otro más.

Marinette estaba sonrojada sintiendo como él la besaba una y otra vez, en sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz y principalmente sus labios.

Naturalmente ella le hubiese tumbado todos los dientes y colgado en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, pero ahora era Marinette y no Ladybug, ademas Adrien no le daba atención nunca y según Nino a él le gustaba alguien más.

Cerró sus ojos y correspondió a los besos, ambos se besaban una y otra y otra vez, los momentos en que sus labios chocaban lo disfrutaban.

En el fondo Marinette se sentía culpable por que sabía que a él le gustaba Ladybug y a ella Adrien, lo que hacían no era correcto pero no les importaba, se sentía tan bien que no les importaba.

-Te amo princesa.

La chica se sorprendió y puso su mano en el medio de ellos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

El sonrió mientras apartaba la mano de la chica y la volvió a besar pero ella se puso de pie.

-¡No Cat, a ti te gusta Ladybug, no yo!

Plagg se acercó a su portador sin decir nada y el se volvió a transformar.

-Ladybug está en el olvido, sólo importas tú.

Y la luz regreso y ambos se miraban rojos de la vergüenza.

-Sólo dame una oportunidad princesa.

Ella suspiro derrotada y lo miró.

-Sólo una.

El nuevamente la tumbó en la cama para volver a besarla, levantó un poco la camisa de su ahora novia y...

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Los padres de Marinette regresaron.

-¡Adiós princesa, adiós suegro!

El chico se fue por la ventana mientras Marinette se ganaba un castigó y Tom compraba un perro para ahuyentar a todos los gatos que se acerquen a su casa.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

Un corté de luz me inspiró a escribir esto.

Siempre el momento que uno más desea es interrumpido ¿verdad?

Esperó que les guste.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	5. Regaló de cumpleaños

Regaló de cumpleaños

Ése día el salón de clases estaba muy animado y no sólo por tener hora libre sino que también estaban felicitando a la cumpleañera.

-Feliz cumpleaños amiga, esperó que te hagas más responsable.

Alya saludó a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién diría que te haz hecho tan vieja? Hasta te veo las arrugas.

Marinette se tapó la cara y la morena le dio un buen golpe a su novio.

-¡A una chica no se le dice éso ni de broma!

Nino se sobo el golpe y miró a la chica arrepientido.

-Felíz cumpleaños.

Adrien pasó por la puerta y le sonrió a su compañera.

-Hola Marinette, felíz cumpleaños.

La chica se sonrojo.

-G...gracias ¿Te... Te puedo decir algo a solas?

El rubio asintió confundido y salieron a fuera mientras todos soltaban unos silbidos y gritos.

-¿Alya?

La morena miró a su novio.

-Dale un poco de privacidad, guarda la cámara.

La chica lanzó unas maldiciones y se sentó enojada.

Mientras que con los protagonistas.

Adrien miraba a la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué querías Marinette?

Ella lo miró atentamente y soltó todo de golpe.

-Me gusta, por favor se mi novia ¡Digo, novio, por favor se mi novio!

El chico la miró por un rato y de a poco su rostro enrojecio.

-L...lo siento, tengo algo que hacer.

Y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás, lo que hizo fue algo cobarde pero tenía que pensar un poco las cosas. .

.  
Adrien caminaba en círculos en su habitación mientras su kwami comía queso tranquilo.

-¿Por qué tanto rodeó? Sólo debes decir si ó no, no es difícil.

El rubio lo ignoro y recordó lo que pasó ése día en la escuela.

-¡¿Qué hago?!

Se acostó en su cama y escuchó unos golpecitos en su ventana.

Miró a Plagg y éste se ocultó.

-¿H...Hola?

Ladybug se asomó y pasó al ver al chico sonreirle.

-¿Sucede algo malo Ladybug?

La chica se sonrojo y negó.

-N...no, no es nada, sólo quería ver si estabas bien.

Adrien sonrió discretamente, ya sabía a la perfección cuando ella mentía ó estaba nerviosa.

-Entonces muchas gracias por preocuparte.

Se acercó a ella mientras y la chica retrocedió asustada.

Si que le gustaba ser Adrien y poder poner nerviosa a su compañera.

-Ya te aseguraste que estoy bien ¿necesitas algo más?

Ella negó con su cabeza y saltó hacía la ventana.

-No, ya todo está bien, no te preocupes volver... digo, hasta luego y come muchas verduras.

Ladybug se fue sonrojada por lo que dijo y Adrien estalló en risa.

Plagg salió de su escondite y negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando se enteré te va a castrar.

El chico lo ignoro, sabía que su compañero se preocupaba por él pero divertirse un poco no estaba mal ¿verdad?

-Debo ir a darle mi respuesta a Marinette.

Se dio medía vuelta y se fue con una sonrisa decidido a darle su respuesta.

En el parque.

Marinette miraba a Adrien sonrojada.

-Gracias por venir Marinette.

La chica no dijo nada sólo asintió.

El chico soltó un suspiro y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Lo siento, no te puedo decir que si.

Los ojos de Marinette lagrimearon pero aún así sonrió.

-No te preocupes, gracias por darme la respuesta y ser tan gentil con mi primer declaración. Adiós.

La chica se fue corriendo mientras Adrien miraba una cajita en sus manos.

-Perdón princesa pero ya tomé mi decisión.

Abrió los cajita y sacó un anillo.

-Es hora de declararme a la chica que me gusta siendo yo mismo.  
.

.  
Ya de noche.

Marinette estaba acostada en su cama con su mirada perdida, después de todo si tu primer amor te rechaza no es tan fácil de superar.

-Hola ciudadana.

Miró de costado al felino que se paraba con grandeza.

-Hola Cat, lo que haces es allanamiento ¿lo sabías?

El chico rió y se acercó a ella.

-Vamos princesa, arriba.

La tomó del brazo y la sentó.

-¿Qué quieres Cat? Hoy no estoy de ánimos, el chico que me gusta me rechazo.

El rubio sonrió por eso.

-¿Entonces tengo una oportunidad?

Marinette fruncio el ceño por lo que dijo su amigo.

-No te enojes, lo digo enserio, él te rechazo así que enamórate de mí.

La tomó de la mano y le colocó un anillo dorado con Cat escrito en pequeño.

La chica se sorprendió y lo miró confundida.

-¿No te gustaba Ladybug?

Cat noir negó tranquilo.

-Hace tiempo que ya no, hace tiempo que solo pienso en ti, mis ojos solo te ven a ti princesa.

Se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mí princesa y felíz cumpleaños.

Y se fue mientras que Marinette se tocaba su sonrojada mejilla y miraba el anillo.

-N...no voy a seder tan fácil.

Ella no era una chica fácil pero... ser amiga de Cat noir por ahora no sería nada malo.  
.

.  
Al otro día.

Alya miraba a su amiga confundida por estar más alegré que nunca.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que afeite a Adrien por rechazarte? O le doy una paliza al salir de clases, nadie hablará.

Marinette negó contenta.

-No te preocupes, el no tiene la culpa.

La morena bajo sus hombros despreocupada mientras veía la mano izquierda de su amiga.

-Lindo anillo.

La chica abrazó su mano con alegría.

-Gracias, fue un regaló de cumpleaños que me dio alguien muy especial.

Adrien al oír éso de su compañera sonrió felíz por que su plan salía a la perfección y no tendría que llevar ése molestó chaleco antibalas para protegerse de Alya.

Marinette se enamoraria de su verdadero ser, Cat noir.

Y él como Cat noir lograría ese objetivo, por que con o sin antifaz él la amaba, Ladybug ó Marinette, ambas eran las mismas y hace un mes que lo descubrió tras sobornar a Plagg para que le diga la identidad secreta de Ladybug.

Fin.  
.

.  
Hola!

Sigo por el objetivo de 200 reviews ¡No me rendire!

En éste capítulo como en el anterior me enfoque más en la relación de Cat noir y Marinette.

Espero que les guste.

Volveré...  



	6. Malos entendidos

Malos entendidos

Las clases de educación física habían terminado y Alya sonreía con algo de malicia.

-Oye Adrien ¿por qué no ayudas a Marinette a guardar las cosas? Kim tenía que ayudarla pero se tuvo que ir al dentista y ella hará todo sola.

El chico asintió y se fue a ayudar a su compañera mientras Nino miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

Marinette juntaba los balones que usaron los chicos concentrada hasta que alguien tomó el mismo balon que ella y apartaron las manos ligero.

-Lo siento, debí decirte que te ayudaría.

La chica miró a su amado con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, eres el mejor, no que seas el mejor por lindo sino el mejor por generoso, pero también eres lindo y...

Adrien apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Ya entendí. Vamos a llevar las cosas adentro antes que caiga la noche.

La chica se sonrojo y asintió.

Al pasar al almacén del gimnasio las puertas se cerraron misteriosamente.

Adrien intentó abrir la puerta pero al parecer pusieron seguro.

-Creo que estamos encerra...

Volteó y miró confundido como su amiga estaba en un rincón con una escoba.

-Ya vi muchas cosas como estás en animes gracias a Alya, si te me acercas lo lamentaras.

El rubio se tocó el pecho ofendido.

-¿Tanto así desconfias de mi? No te haré nad...

-¡Alya me dijo que todos dicen eso!

Adrien se acercó a ella y negó con su cabeza.

-Por un rato me pregunté que clase de cosas te enseña Alya.

Marinette se sonrojo y se puso a buscar una forma de salir junto al chico.

Luego de unos minutos se rindieron y se sentaron sobre una colchoneta que había.

-Supongo que alguien se dará cuenta y vendra, así que esperemos un rato.

La chica no contestó, solo miraba a otra parte avergonzada.

Ambos estaban en un silencio incómodo, ninguno sabía que decir hasta que Adrien se puso a reír de la nada.

Marinette lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Jajaja, no... jaja... lo se.

Ella miró hacía atrás de su amigo y se levantó asustada.

-¡Tienes una rata enorme subiendo tu espalda!

El chico palidecio y se sacó su camiseta lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Ascó, ascó, ascó!

Lanzó su camiseta lejos y suspiro aliviado.

-Éso dio miedo.

Miró a su amiga y la vio sonrojada mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué pas...

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de la cintura para arriba y se tapó con sus manos mientras volteaba.

-¡No mires, pervertida!

Marinette se volteó y chocó con unas escobas que levantaron mucho polvo.

-Mis ojos.

Se sentó sobre la colchoneta y Adrien se volteó preocupado mientras tapaba su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?

Se acercó a ella, tropezó con una escoba y se cayó sobre Marinette.  
.

.  
Los morenos estaban sentados afuera del almacén del gimnasio.

El chico miró a Alya confundido.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en ayudar a Marinette con Adrien?

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Marinette y yo somos mmps, es natural que la ayudé con el chico que le guste.

Nino miró a su novia con espanto.

-¡¿S...son mujers maniáticas por siempre?!

Tras decir éso el moreno se ganó un buen puño en la cabeza.

-¡Mmps significa mejores amigas por siempre no mujeres maniáticas por siempre!

El chico la miró por un rato y luego entendió.

-Y Adrien y yo somos mmcps.

Alya lo miró confundida y Nino suspiro derrotado por la ignorancia de la chica.

-Machos muy cobardes por siempre, por favor, es muy obvio.

La chica se puso de pie y se fue molesta a abrir la puerta.

-Quizás Marinette ya pueda hablar mejor con Adrien ahora.

Abrió las puertas y los dos quedaron de piedra con lo que vieron.

Adrien semidesnudo, sobre una sonrojada Marinette que parecía tener sus ojos llorosos, definitivamente correría sangre.

-¡Agreste!

Alya agarró una jabalina y el rubio se levantó asustado.

-N...no es lo que crees, puedo explicarlo.

La morena se acercó con toda la intención de atacar pero Adrien hizo uso de las habilidades que adquirió al ser Cat noir y huyó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Lo ven? 100%100 mmcps.

Nino sonrió con orgullo mientras Marinette detenía a su amiga y le daba una explicación de lo que pasó.  
.

.  
Al otro día, en la escuela.

Adrien estaba en su asiento algo pálido por la penetrante mirada de Alya.

-Ya nena, Marinette te lo explicó todo ayer.

Nino se volteó para defender a su amigo.

-Marinette es muy buena, puede que haya mentido para salvar su pellejo.

Se trono los dedos mientras Marinette llegaba corriendo salón.

-Hola, buenos días.

Miró a rubio con un sonrojo y le extendió una bolsa mientras el padre de Adrien se hacía presenté para una reunión de padres que había en una hora.

-Ten, ayer se te olvidó tu camiseta.

Todos en el salón quedaron en silencio mientras Adrien estaba a punto de llorar y Gabriel lo miraba con seriedad.

-Ya que su maestra aún no llega les enseñare algo mientras tanto.

Marinette tomó asiento y el hombre prosiguió.

-Agradezcanle a Adrien luego por que gracias a él les daré a todos una pequeña charla de la reproducción humana con lujo y detalles.

Todos miraron a Adrien con enojó mientras este tapaba su rostro con un libro.

¿Cómo es que el chico tenía tanta mala suerte por culpa de los malos entiendo?

Miró hacía atrás a su amiga la cual se disculpaba con la mirada.

"Está noche te haré pagar todo esto que pasé por tú culpa cuando te visité como Cat noir, después de todo vamos a tener la charla ahora".

Adrien sonrió por sus pensamientos mientras Gabriel agarraba unos muñequitos y empezaba su extensa explicación de una hora que dejaría traumado a más de uno.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Los malos entiendo son de temer, Alya también pero la venganza de Cat noir haría que todo lo que Adrien pasó valga la pena ¿no creen?

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	7. ¿Nos conocemos?

¿Nos conocemos?

Adrien miró a sus amigos con enojó mientras éstos reían.

-¿Por qué me tiraron harina cuando llegué?

Nino se le acercó con un bigote falso dibujado en él.

-Hoy es el día de los inocentes así que nos hacemos bromas.

El rubio miró a todos sus compañeros, Chloe tenía el rostro pintado como un pitufo, Kim tenía sus pantalones mojados en una zona comprometedora, Alix tenía boba escrito en su casco, Nathaniel los labios y los ojos pintados, Alya escrito bravucona en su frente y así seguía.

Adrien los miró a todos con seriedad.

-¿No son grandes para esto?

Bajaron la mirada apenados y el chico sonrió.

-Novatos, es mejor hacerle la broma al último que llega para reírnos todos juntos, pero sin bullying.

Ahora todos sonrieron mientras Adrien cerraba la puerta y Chloe le daba harina para que se lo lance a su víctima.

Alya miró a todo el salón y se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaba una persona.

-¡No lo hagas!

Lo dijo tarde por que la puerta se abrió y Adrien le tiró todo ése polvo encima a Marinette.

-¡Día de los inocentes!

Se rió un poco, miró como todos sus amigos escondían la mirada tras sus libros asustados, inclusive Chloe.

Tragó duró y retrocedió al ver a Marinette mirándolo con sus puños apretados y una mirada que lo traumaria de por vida.

-Este... ¿jajaja?

La chica levantó su mano derecha y Adrien se protegió con sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-Idiota.

Abrió sus ojos y vio como la chica se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo.

Todos miraron al rubio con vergüenza mientras Alya iba tras su amiga.

-Sujetó grande y haciendo payasadas.

Nino negó con decepción.

-Ustedes tambi...

-¡No te queremos oír, nos decepcionas!

Todos asintieron asiendo que Adrien se sienta un monstruo por lo que hizo.  
.

.  
Adrien llegó a su casa cabizbajo pero al pasar adentro de su habitación su padre lo esperaba de brazos cruzados.

-Tu amigo Nino me dijo lo que hiciste.

Tragó duró mientras se prometía vengarse de la vieja chismosa que tenía de amigo.

-¿Así qué le hiciste una broma a una chica y la hiciste llorar?

Gabriel le mostró una chancleta y Adrien se tocó sus pompas con miedo.

-Bájate los pantalones por que te dolerá.

Adrien hizo un puchero y se fue corriendo mientras su padre lo seguía por toda la casa con la chancleta en mano.

-¡No huyas o será peor!

-¡Primero muerto a que la chancla me alcance!

Nathalie que vio la escena de como padre e hijo corrían por la mansión, su jefe con una chancleta en mano y Adrien llorando mientras tocaba su trasero, parpadeo un par de veces y decidió ignorarlo para no ir y gastar dinero en un psicólogo.

-¡Adrien Agreste ven aquí! ¡¿No querías pasar tiempo conmigo?!

-¡Ya no, soy un niño grande!

Y así siguieron por dos horas hasta que el hombre se cansó y Adrien se salvó por ahora.

-La chancla volverá muy pronto, cuando menos lo esperes.

Gabriel se fue mientras Adrien pensaba en que hacer, realmente lo arruinó con Marinette y tenía que hacer que lo perdone para salvar su pellejo y por que era lo correcto, claro.  
.

.  
Esa misma noche.

Marinette estaba en su habitación leyendo una revista hasta que alguien golpeó su ventana.

Se acercó a ver quien era y se sorprendió al ver a Cat noir con un letrero que decía "adopteme".

Abrió la ventana confundida y el chico pasó.

-¿Qué quieres Cat? No estoy de humor para juegos.

El felino recosto la cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica y está lo empujó al instante.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

El rubio la miró con sus ojos algo llorosos.

-Por favor princesa, adopteme, mi padre quiere torturarme así que me escapé y vine con mi mayor fan para que me extienda los brazos con alegría.

-¡Pero tú mayor fan no vive aquí, sólo yo y mis padres y no creó que sea mi madre tu fan por que si es así mi padre te comerá vivo!

Agarró al héroe del brazo para sacarlo pero el ni se movía.

-¿Nos conocemos?

La chica se detuvo y lo miró confundida.

-Tú eres un gato castrado si mi padre te encuentra y yo soy alguien a quien la castigaran hasta que salga la segunda temporada.

Nuevamente hizo fuerza para sacarlo pero el se sentó en el suelo.

Marinette lo soltó con fastidio mientras se sacaba su zapatilla amenazante.

-Tú te la buscaste.

Cat noir le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, soy Cat noir, o mejor conocido como Adrien Agreste.

La chica lo miró con la boca abierta hasta que reaccionó, se sacó su zapatilla y se puso a golpear al héroe.

-¡Con más razón te voy a castigar ahora!

El chico la agarró de las manos para que deje de golpearlo.

-¿Y tú? ¿quién es Marinette Dupaing Cheng?

Ella se sonrojo y miró a otro lado.

-Ya dime lo que en verdad quieres... ¿Cat? ¿Adrien? ¿Cadrien? O como quieras.

El acercó su rostro al de ella y beso la punta de su nariz.

-Te quiero a ti princesa.

Marinette se sonrojo aún más y ...

-¡Marinette, la cena está lista!

La madre de la chica le llamó.

El chico se puso de pie y le sonrió.

-Mañana en la escuela continuamos.

Y se fue mientras Marinette rascaba su cabeza confundida hasta que se dio cuenta de todo.

-¡Adrien es Cat noir, me besó y dijo que me quiere a mi!  
.

.  
En la mansión Agreste.

Adrien se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa.

-¿Debería decirle que yo ya se que es Ladybug?

Cerró sus ojos para dormir pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-La chancla a regresado.

Gabriel se acercó al indefenso chico mientras éste lloraba de ante mano.  
.

.  
Al otro día en la escuela.

Alya y Nino miraban a sus amigos confundidos.

Los dos se miraban con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

-Hola Marinette.

La chica lo miró por un rato.

-¿Nos conocemos?

Adrien rió por la pregunta.

-Supongo que no ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga y conocernos?

-Lo pensaré minino.

Ambos se fueron entré charlas extrañas y ajenas para los morenos.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?!

Nino se encogió de hombros mientras los nuevos amigos se perdían de vista y al poco tiempo se veía a los héroe de París saltando los tejados.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Volví a habilitar éstas historias.

Llegaré a los 50 one-shots como lo pensé desde un inicio y ya.

De pasó voy a ver hasta cuantos reviews puede juntar.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	8. Marinette

Marinette.

Todos ya se habían ido del salón de clases menos dos personas.

Adrien guardó todas sus cosas y miró a Marinette la cual se sonrojo al verlo y miró a otro lado.

"Simpre me pregunto ¿por qué ella siempre trata de evitarme?"

Suspiro algo cansado e intentó iniciar una conversación.

-¿Aún no te vas?

La chica se alteró un poco.

-Y-yo lo haré pronto.

El chico se sintió algo dolido.

"¿Tanto me odia que no me mira a la cara? ¿Qué hice mal?"

Adrien se dio medía vuelta y la chica se paró algo asustada.

-¡Se me cayó un pendiente!

El rubio vio como se puso a buscar muy preocupada y se acercó a ayudar.

"Quizás si la ayudó dejé de odiarme tanto."

Se agachó junto a ella y se puso a buscar el aro de su amiga.

-¿De que color es?

-R-rojo.

La chica sudaba nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca y Adrien suspiró derrotado.

-¿Hice algo mal?

La azabache lo miró sonrojada.

-Aveces puedo ser algo despistado, si hice algo mal te pido perdón, no me odies. Y lo que tengas que decirme sólo dilo.

Marinette se sintió terrible.

-Y-yo no te odio y estoy segura que tu sabes lo que te quiero decir.

El chico pensó por un rato pero negó.

-No, no tengo ni idea de que me quieres decir.

La chica lo miró incrédula y soltó de golpe.

-¡M-me gustas!

El silencio los invadió y Adrien sonrió.

-Tú también me gustas, por éso quiero que seamos amigos.

La azabache lo miró incrédula.

-Éso no, me gustas, te amó, te deseo y muchas, muchas otras cosas más.

El chico la miró con seriedad y Marinette lo entiendo.

-Yo... adiós.

Y se fue corriendo.

Adrien encontró el pendiente de su amiga y lo agarró.

-¿Me ama?

Su mejilla enrojecio.

-¡Le gusto a Marinette!

Y se dio cuenta de lo que pasó.  
.

.  
Adrien llegó a su casa y pasó a la oficina de su padre con la mirada perdida.

-¿Pasa alg...

-¡Le gustó a la chica más amable, hermosa y dulce de todo el mundo!

Gabriel se acercó a su hijo al ver que se reía como loco y le dio una bofetada.

-¡Ya calmate! Recuerda todo le que te enseñe.

Adrien medito unos segundos.

-¿Si la policia me atrapa mi apellido no es Agreste?

-¡No, lo otro!

-¿A los bebés lo trae Santa Clous a las parejas que se portan bien?

-¡Lo otro!

-¿El que se mete con el cabello de un Agreste ya tiene un pie en la tumba?

-¡No!... bueno si ¡Pero yo me refiero a lo otro!

-¿Si una chica se declara a ti y es buena cocinando acepta sus sentimientos?

Gabriel levantó un pulgar alegré al ver que al fin lo entiendo... pero Adrien amaba a Ladybug pero ahora Marinette lo confundió ¿qué debe hacer?  
.

.  
Ésa misma noche.

Cat noir llegó a casa de Marinette, pasó por la ventana, se sonrojo, ella lo vio y le lanzó con un libro.

-¡No mires pervertido!

La chica se estaba cambiando y solo estaba en ropa interior.

Cat noir se dio medía vuelta avergonzado.

"¡¿Por qué no vine unos segundos antes?! ¡Maldigo a Plagg por que no quería dejar su apestoso queso!"

-Ya estoy lista.

El felino se volteó y Marinette le dio una bofetada.

-Para que aprendas a no pasar así a la habitación de alguien más.

El chico se subo la mejilla, se lo merecía, pero aún así no se arrepentia.

-Por cierto ¿Qué quieres a estas horas?

Marinette lo miró curiosa y el le dio su pendiente.

-Hoy en la escuela te fuiste antes de que lo encontremos.

La azabache agarró el pendiente y se sonrojo al extremo.

-¡¿Eres Adrien?!

El felino se dio cuenta de su error y maldijo su idiotez.

-Rayos.

La chica se desmayó.

-Reyos x2.

La alzó en brazos para llevarla a su cama.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Tom dentro a la habitación de su hija y el héroe palidecio.

-Rayos x3.

-Tú y yo tendremos una muy larga charla jovencito.

-Rayos x4.

-¡Y ya deja de decir éso!

-Si señor.

Y así tuvo una muy larga conversación con el padre de su amiga por algo que no hizo.  
.

.  
Luego de un par de horas.

Los dos adolescentes estaban en la habitación de Marinette muy sonrojados y en un ambiente muy incómodo.

-Tú padre me dijo que no te ponga un dedo encima hasta que seamos mayores de edad y tu madre me dijo que para está noche quería un nieto, perdí mi poca inocencia.

La chica miró a su sonrojado amigo y sonrió.

-¿Quieres que hagamos realidad el deseó de mi madre gatito?

Cat noir se sonrojo aún más.

-Y-yo amó a Ladybug.

Y se fue a su casa llorando mientras Marinette se reía.

Ya era hora de que ella le revele su identidad también.

Cat noir saltaba por los tejados de la casa con sus labios temblorosos.

-¡Marinette, Marinette, Marinette! ¡¿Qué me haz hecho princesa?! ¡Por tu culpa dudo de mis sentimientos por Ladybug!

Y así Adrien comenzó a abril los ojos y Marinette se burlo de el por dos semanas y luego le reveló su identidad. El chico lloró mucho al principio pero luego se hicieron novios.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

Estoy algo (muy) impaciente para que llegue el estrenó ó al menos el tráiler de la segunda temporada.

Desde que me enteré de que posiblemente iba a haber una rotación en el cuadro amoroso estoy muy impaciente por mi Adrinette y Marichat y por si fuese poco, Nathaniel sera un personaje más recurrente, no puedo evitar pensar en Chloe buena más un Nathaniel más recurrente ¿le encuentran conexión?

Gracias por leer y si me disculpan, voy a prenderle una velita a la tele hasta que empiece la segunda temporada.

Volveré...  



	9. Primera cita

Primera cita

Adrien sonrió mientras miraba a la preocupada chica que tenía a su lado.

-No te preocupes Marinette, todo saldrá bien.

Marinette no dijo nada, sólo miró preocupada como Nino se acercaba a pasos duros a Alya, la cual sonreía como el Greenwich.

-¿T-te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

La morena acarició su barbilla con malicia.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?

Nino tragó duro.

-¿Felicidad?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero algo más valioso, quiero que me des tu liberta...

-¡Ya dile que si!

Marinette salió de su escondite mientras Adrien los miraba con vergüenza por ser descubierto y los morenos sonrieron.

-Esta bien, tendré una cita con Nino.

-¡Siii!

Marinette saltó sobre Adrien y lo abrazó mientras que este parecía estar por desmayarse de tan rojo que estaba.

-¿M-Marinette?

La chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo soltó muy sonrojada.  
.

.  
El día de la cita.

Nino iba a unos 30 centímetros lejos de Alya por la vergüenza que tenía.

-¿Dónde vamos primero?

La chica lo miró y el sacó un mapa muy exagerado de su bolsillo.

-Según el mapa que Chloe me dio, debemos ir a un hote...

Alya le quitó el mapa que tenía marcado lugares y palabras obscenas.

-Vamos por un helado.

Tiró el mapa a la basura y se adelantó algo sonrojada mientras Nino la seguía de cerca.

Dos sujetos con batas largas y sombreros se asomaron desde atrás de un árbol.

-¿Cómo es que Chloe quiso ayudar?

-Conozco a Chloe y si es para algo que lo puede volver obsceno lo hará, y vamos que se alejan.

Adrien tomó a Marinette de la mano y se fueron rápido para alcanzar a sus amigos.  
.

.  
Los morenos comían un helado juntos mientras Marinette los miraba soñadora.

-Que romántico.

Miró a Adrien y éste comía un helado a su lado.

-¡¿Cuándo compraste éso?!

La chica se asustó al creer que por él fueron descubiertos.

-Cuando tu te fuiste al baño Nino compró dos helados pero yo me acerqué y le molesté para que me dé el suyo, pero él se negaba así que Alya me dio el de ella para que los dejé en paz.

La chica apretó sus puños mientras el rubio terminaba su helado.  
Marinette no sabía si darle un golpe por interrumpir o felicitarlo por hacer que pasen un momento romántico.

-Se están llendo.

Nuevamente Adrien la tomó de la mano y fueron tras sus amigos los cuales dentraron a un cine para ver algo romántico.

Marinette compró dos entradas para seguirlos y palomitas para que Adrien no haga una rabieta.

La chica veía como Nino varias veces quiso tomar la mano de Alya en la película pero ella lo empujaba.

-No pudo creer que Alya sea así.

Miró a Adrien el cual se limpiaba las lágrimas por la película.

-Todo lo que pasaron, todo lo que ella hizo para estar con él y al final cuando todo iba bien la atropelló un auto y quedo en coma.

La chica lo veía llorar incrédula.

-Y lo peor fue que él se enamoró de la hermana de ella mientras la protagonista estaba en coma, y aún peor es que no me compraste nada para beber.

Marinette se goleó su rostro con la palma de su mano mientras los morenos se iban.

-Vamos Adrien.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y se fueron tras sus amigos.  
.

.  
Los morenos iban caminando ya de noche por el parque hasta que Alya se cayó al suelo descompuesta.

-¿Estás bien?

Nino se acercó a ella preocupada.

-No, por favor llama a mi madre para que venga por mi, mi celular está en mí bolso.

El chico obedeció, agarró el bolso de su compañera y sacó un celular.

-Ese no es, ese lo usó para el Ladyblog.

Dejó el celular a un lado y sacó otro.

-Ese tampoco, lo usó para llamadas de broma.

Lo dejo y sacó otro.

-A ése lo usó para hablar con mis amigos.

Y sacó otro más.

-Ése lo usó para bajar juegos.

Nino se agotó sacó todo los celulares, cayeron unos 20 así que se rindió, vio una cabina no muy lejos y miró a la chica.

-Dame el número de tu madre que la llamó por cabina.

Alya pensó en algo más fácil y rápido.

-¿Por qué no usas tu celular y ya?

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Tenemos diferentes empresas, me costará una fortuna!

Marinette al ver como discutían salió de su escondite, se acercó a sus compañeros con Adrien tras de ella y pisó uno de los celulares que estaban en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

Alya negó con sus ojos llorosos.

-¡No estoy bien! ¡Rompiste el celular con el que pedía pizza, eres un monstruo!

-¡Me refiero a ti no a uno de tus tantos celulares!

-Ha éso.

La chica se puso de pie tranquilamente mientras Nino se acercaba a ella y sonreían.

-Estoy bien pero ¿cómo les fue a ustedes en su primera cita?

Adrien y Marinette se miraron confundidos y Nino les explicó todo.

-Alya y yo planeamos hacer que ustedes nos siguiesen y tuviesen su primer cita, por éso es que ella no fue romántica conmigo por que si no ella iba a seguir el mapa de Chloe con gusto. ¿Verdad qué somos buenos actores?

Los dos se sonrojaron al descubrir que fueron engañados. Adrien por tener su primer cita con alguien que no fue Ladybug y por que fue un tacaño todo el día y Marinette por darse cuenta que casi todo el día habló y tomó la mano de Adrien con naturalidad.

-S...son malvados.

Los dos se fueron enojados mientras que los morenos chocaban sus puños victoriosos.

-¿Mañana si tendremos una cita?

-Si.

Alya guardó sus celulares y el chico se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ya que tienes uno para todo ¿Tienes uno especial para mí?

La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-El de las llamadas que ignoró.

-¡Oye!

-No te enojes, en ese tengo a toda mi familia por lo que te demuestró que te quiero mucho al tenerte con ellos.

La morena se fue mientras que Nino no sabía si sentirse alagado o insultado por lo que le dijo.

Y así fue como Adrien y Marinette tuvieron su primer cita y el chico no sabe como mirar a Ladybug al rostro por que la engaño en la relación que no tenían.

Fin.  
.

.  
Hola!

Gracias a todos los que leen estas extrañas historias y muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews, por uno que me dejaron en otro fic me acordé de actualizar éste.

Volveré...  



	10. Mensajes

Aclaración: A partir de éste capítulo cuando alguien hablé primero pondré su nombre. Les dejó este pequeño capítulo como ejemplo a pasar de que se van a enviar mensajes.  
Los mensajes que lean cada uno estará entre comillas.

Éso es todo.  
.

.  
Mensajes

Ya hace un mes que Cat noir y Ladybug descubrieron sus identidades y ahora la relación de ambos mejoró mucho.

Ahora Marinette estaba en su cama con su celular en manos.

Marinette: Me voy a confesar a Adrien. En éste mensaje sabrá lo que siento.

Se puso a escribir con decisión.

Marinette: Querido Adrien.

Sonrió al ver que empezaba bien.

Marinette: Soy consiente de que está no es la manera de decirte... escribirte mejor dicho.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Marinette: No te lo puedo decir con palabras por que me pongo muy nerviosa, por éso quiero que sepas que te amó.

Su rostro se sonrojo y borró el mensaje.  
.

.  
Con Adrien.

El chico acababa de salir de la ducha y tenía una toalla sobre su húmedo cabello.

Plagg: Oye, te llegó un mensaje de tu novia.

El rubio se sonrojo un poco y agarró su celular mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Adrien: Un mensaje de Marinette.

Lo leyó apurado.

"¿Qué haces?"

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa y contuvo un gritó.

Adrien: Hoy oficialmente soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Plagg suspiro cansado y se fue a comer su queso a otro lado mientras Adrien le contestaba a su amiga.  
.

.  
Marinette estaba acostada con los pies sobre la pared y su celular sobre su panza.

El dispositivo vibró y lo agarró rápido para leer el mensaje.

"Milagrosamente no estoy haciendo nada, me acabó de dar un baño.  
¿Necesitas algo?"

La chica agarró una almohada y la abrazó contenta.

Marinette: Hoy oficialmente soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Con una inmensa sonrisa le envió otro mensaje.  
.

.  
Adrien miraba su celular con seriedad esperando una respuesta hasta que vibró.

Adrien: ¡Ahh!...

Se tapó la boca con su mano para que nadie oiga su grito de felicidad y leyó el mensaje.

"No pasa nada, p-pero, t-te quería preguntar ¿a ti te gusta alguna chica?"

Saltó sobre su cama con alegría.

Adrien: Oh mi princesa, sólo tú tartamudeas en un mensaje de texto.

Y nuevamente le envió una respuesta mientras se acostaba.  
.

.  
Marinette estaba mordiendose las uñas impaciente hasta que recibió la respuesta.

"Si, es alguien que me enamoró desde el primer día en que la conocí a pasar de que no me di cuenta.  
Y tu my Lady ¿te gusta alguien?"

Tikki miró confundida como su portadora usaba su almohada como sacó de box y con un inmenso sonrojo.

Marinette: Okay Marinette, respira.

Respiró de una manera exagerada y agarró su celular con manos temblorosas.

Marinette: Ahora sólo debo decirle que me gusta él y luego nos podremos casar felices para siempre.

Escribió el mensaje pero estuvo alrededor de diez minutos borrandolo y escribiendolo.

Tikki: ¡Sólo hazlo!

Marinette: ¡Está bien!

Y lo envió mientras se acostaba cansada.  
.

.  
Adrien miraba su celular con algo de tristeza.

Adrien: ¿Por qué no responde? ¿Será que la incomode?

Escribió algo rápido y lo envió y justo al enviarlo recibió una respuesta de Marinette y palidecio.  
.

.  
Marinette miró su celular con sorpresa al recibir una respuesta tan rápido.

"Lo siento, creó que te pregunté algo muy incómodo.  
Por cierto, haz oído éso de que algunos hoy en día se confiesan por mensajes de texto. Yo la verdad lo veo como algo triste y patético."

El corazón de Marinette se paró por unos segundos y tapó su rostro con su almohada.

Marinette: Hasta mañana Tikki.

Tikki: Hasta mañana, que duermas bien.

La chica sólo quería dormir lo antes posible para intentar convencerse de que todo era un mal sueño.  
.

.  
Gabriel miraba a su hijo preocupado ya que este comía un helado de 5 kilos mientras lloraba.

Gabriel: ¿Qué estupidez hiciste ahora?

El chico le dio el celular y el hombre leyó el mensaje que él envío.

Gabriel: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Ahora Adrien le mostró el mensaje de Marinette en el que ella decía "tu me gustas, por favor sé mi novio."

Gabriel:...

Se dio medía vuelta y se fue.

Adrien: ¡¿No me darás algún consejo como buen padre?!

El hombre miró a su hijo de costado y suspiro cansado.

Gabriel: En momentos como éstos no te reconozco como hijo.

Y se fue mientras Adrien continuaba llorando y comiendo helado.

En momentos como ésos no había más alternativa que llorar por meter la pata.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

Pobre Adrien, hasta su padre se avergonzo de él.

Espero que les haya gustado éste pequeño capítulo y recuerden, esto es sólo un fic, esfuercense para no querer insultar o golpear a Adrien por su pequeño error. Yo la verdad sentí un poco de lástima.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	11. Lluvia

Las clases habían terminado y Adrien miraba la lluvia con enojó.

Adrien: ¿En serio? Hoy que por fin convencí a mi padre de que me deje ir a casa caminando.

Estuvo tres meses para convencer a su padre y ahora que por falta tuvo la oportunidad la lluvia lo esperaba.

Marinette: A-Adrien. ¿N-no trajiste aguapara, digo, paraguas?

El chico miró como su amiga se acercó a él con sus mejillas rojas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Marinette: Ten el mío, yo voy a ir corriendo.

Le dio el paraguas e intento huir antes de que el se oponga pero se tropezó y cayó.

Adrien: ¡Princesa!

Se acercó a ayudar a su compañera la que no podía estar más feliz por como le llamo.

Luego de que se levantará Adrien le dio su camisa para que se cubra un poco y la convenció de compartir el paraguas.

Ahora los dos iban en un ambiente muy incómodo.

Adrien: Lo siento, debe ser vergonzoso caminar así con un chico.

Marinette: N-n-no realmente. Está bien si eres chu, digo, si es contigo.

Adrien parpadeo confundido.

"¿Qué significa éso?"

Sonrió al ver como ella miraba a otro lado.

"Seguro es por que quiere que seamos amigos, no puede haber otra razón."

Amplió su sonrisa pero se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba mojando.

Adrien: Ven más cerca.

Sin darle ninguna oportunidad a Marinette de reaccionar la atrajo hacía él y literalmente ella sintió el corazón de su amado palpitar al estar su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste.

Marinette: ¡No, por favor!

Adrien: Si, por favor.

Rodeó el hombro de ella con su mano y la abrazo para que no se aleje.

Marinette: A-Adrien ¿no es embarazoso estar así conmigo?

Adrien: Para nada, me siento cómodo contigo, siempre lo é hecho, además nadie nos ve.

Marinette tragó duró.

Era ahora ó nunca.

Marinette: Pero, ¿no preferirías hacer esto con la chica que te gusta?

Adrien intentó imaginarse haciendo éso con Ladybug pero todo era borroso.

"¡Wow! No me lo puedo ni imaginar."

Adrien: Na, como dije antes, contigo me siento más cómodo, es como si toda la lluvia a tu lado no existiera.

"¿Por qué rayos dije éso?"

Ni el supo de donde salió éso mientras que la azabache se mordia la lengua para no gritar de tan alegré que estaba.

Marinette: ¿Hipotéticamente si alguien se te declara qué le dirías?

Adrien: Que no, no me interesa.

Y las esperanzas de Marinette se derrumbaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Adrien: ¿Por qué la pregunta por cierto?

La chica se sobresalto e inventó algo.

Marinette: Es que Nathaniel se me declaró y no sé que decirl...

Adrien: ¡No, jamás, nunca, ni en un millón de años!

Se paró frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

Adrien: Debes decirle que no, que se aleje, que no quieres ser ni su amiga ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió confundida y algo asustada por el rostro tan serio del chico.

Adrien: Ya llegamos a tu casa.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un besó en la frente.

Adrien: Gracias por todo, mañana te devuelvo el paraguas y por cierto, si me gusta alguien pero ella sólo me ve como a un compañero.

Se dio vuelta algo triste para irse pero Marinette ya no lo contuvo más.

Marinette: ¡Me gustas!

Adrien volteo sorprendido y ella estaba más sonrojada que nunca.

Marinette: Me gustas, me gustas, me gustas.

Ella gachó la cabeza y el sonrió.

Adrien: Gracias Marinette.

Ella lo miró aún sonrojada.

Adrien: Intentas levantarme el ánimo ¿verdad?

Algo adentró de Marinette se rompió.

Marinette: S-si, de nada. ¡Adiós!

Se metió adentró de su casa mientras Adrien se iba con una inmensa sonrisa.

Adrien: Marinette es tan amable, debo pensar una forma de agradecerle.

Mientras él se iba con alegría los padres de Marinette la veían preocupados ya que al pasar adentró ella cayó arrodillada, muy sonrojada y diciendo algo de "¿por qué me gusta ése tonto?".

A la pobre chica sólo le queda aguantar, no tiene nada más que pueda hacer.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

Aveces me da algo de pena Marinette ¿a ustedes no?

Bueno, ya se que los capítulos son cortos pero me gustan así ya que me siento más cómodo haciendo cosas pequeñas.

Esperó y les haya gustado.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	12. Disciplina

Marinette estaba muy concentrada dándole unos últimos detalles a un vestido que estuvo diseñando casi un año para que quede perfecto.

Sintió una muy molesta respiración cerca de su oído e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorarlo.

Cat noir: ¡Ya terminaste!

La chica abrió sus ojos como plato por el grito pero contuvo las ganas de hacer caer sangre.

Así es, quien se tomó su tiempo para intentar sacarle canas a los 16 años era nada más ni nada menos que el héroe de París.

Marinette: No, aún no terminó así que hazme el favor de comportarte que estoy en una parte muy importante.

Cat noir: Entiendo.

La chica dio un suspiro y volvió a su trabajo mientras el felino exploraba la habitación de su amiga.

Cat noir: Oye Marinette, ¿tu usás lencería?

Marinette: ¡Auch!

La azabache se pinchó el dedo con la aguja y miró a su amigo con su rostro rojo.

Marinette: ¡Eso no te incumbe!

Cat noir: Solo preguntaba.

Marinette suspiro con fastidio y volvió a su vestido con su dedo algo dolido.

Cat noir: ¿Ya terminaste?

Marinette: ¡Cat noir! Por favor.

Cat noir: Bueno pero no te enojes.

El chico se sentó en la cama de su amiga, dio un suspiro profundo y miró el techo hasta que le surgió otra pregunta.

Cat noir: Princesa ¿dónde guardas tus toallitas?

Marinette: ¡Ya cierra el picó o te lo cueso!

Le mostró la aguja amenazante y el tapó su boca con sus manos asustado.

Marinette volvió a su vestido mientras se relajaba un poco.

El chico movía sus pies y miraba a todos lados como un niño que planea su próxima travesura.

Estaba apurado para que ella terminé y juegue con él. Gracias a sus fuentes secretas (Nino) se enteró de que ella tenía una PlayStation 4 nueva y muchos juegos.

El como Adrien le pidió a su padre al borde del llanto que le compré una pero Gabriel se negó pero como si de el destino se tratase Nino le dijo que Marinette tenía una y para su suerte su amiga tenía sus mismos gustos.  
Así que ya llevaba dos noches seguidas en la que le iba a visitar como Cat noir para jugar y se prometió a el mismo ganarle en todos los juegos, cosa que por el momento no lograba.

Cat noir: ¿Ter...

Marinette: Cállate.

El chico hizo silencio por que a pesar de que ella habló con calma estaba furiosa.

Se acostó en la suave cama aburrido y se le ocurrió algo.

Marinette formó una sonrisa por que al fin tenía paz hasta que sintió fuertes ruidos y una risa.

Volteo y vio como Cat noir saltaba en su cama como niño pequeño.

Marinette: ¡Ya baja de ahí!

Cat noir: ¡No hasta que no juegues conmigo jajaja!

Y el límite de la chica llegó a su fin.

Agarró un cinturón y se acercó molesta al chico que se puso nervioso y mostró ojos arrepentidos.

Cat noir: P-por favor princesa, me voy a comportar.

Marinette: Muy tardé gatito.

El héroe se protegía con sus manos y cerró sus ojos esperando su castigo pero lo que vino no se lo esperaba.

Marinette lo agarró de su cascabel, lo atrajo hacía ella y lo besó.

Cat noir abrió sus ojos mientras sentía como ella introducía su lengua adentro de su boca de una manera que lo embriagaba.

¡¿Por qué rayos Marinette se acercó con un cinto si lo iba a besar?! O mejor preguntar ¡¿Por qué lo estaba besando?!

La chica rompió el besó con sus mejillas rojas, su respiración agitada y una sonrisa de superioridad como las que hacía Ladybug.

Marinette: Con éso deberías calmarte por unos minutos gatito. Así que portate bien o te volveré a disciplinar.

Los ojos del héroe lagrimearon, su rostro enrojecio y se fue corriendo hacía la ventana para luego huir.

Al irse la sonrisa de Marinette desapareció y se tiró a su cama mientras tapaba su rostro con una almohada.

Marinette: ¡¿Por qué rayos hice éso?!

Dio unas patadas al aire y luego tocó sus labios recordando lo que hizo.

Marinette: Genial, ahora Cat noir creerá que me gusta y lo voy a violar.

Tikki: No seas exagerada, no va a pensar éso.

La kwami salió a darle ánimos y la chica se puso de pie.

Marinette: Mejor término mi vestido antes de que la policia me venga a buscar por abusar de un héroe.  
.

.  
Plagg miraba a su portador con fastidio ya que éste estaba echo bolita en su cama con una fresada encima suyo.

Plagg: No seas nena, te gusto.

Adrien: No pudo creer que a Marinette le guste Cat noir y lo quiera violar.

Plagg: ¡Que no exageres!  
.

.  
A la noche siguiente.

Cat noir y Marinette jugaban videojuegos en un ambiente muy incómodo.

La chica sonreía tranquila y el estaba sudando nervioso.

Marinette: No creí que volverias.

El héroe la miró y suspiró.

Cat noir: Que clase de chico sería si no vengo a ver a mi novia.

La sonrisa de Marinette se borró y ahora apareció en Cat noir.

Marinette: ¡Perdón pero ¿desde cuándo soy tu novia?!

Miró a su... lo que sea, nerviosa.

Cat noir: Desde hoy.

El chico le dio un fugaz besó en los labios para luego ponerse de pie e irse corriendo hacía la ventana.

Cat noir: Nos vemos mañana en la escuela novia y por favor no me pegues muy fuerte cuando te robé un besó frente a todos nuestros amigos en mi forma de civil.

Y se fue mientras la azabache seguía incrédula en su lugar.

Tikki salió de su escondite preocupada por su portadora.

Tikki: Mari...

Marinette: ¡O cielos! ¡¿En qué me é metido?!

Y así Marinette falló en disciplinar al héroe y Adrien se ganó un inmenso moreton en su ojo izquierdo por besar a Marinette en medió de las clases con todo y la maestra en el salón, pero aún así se formo una pareja nueva.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Hace tiempo que no hacía algo Marichat en está historia.

Esperó y les haya gustado lo suficiente como para levantarle el ánimo por la nueva fecha de estreno de la serie en Netfix y en inglés.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	13. Videojuego

Marinette y Adrien eran muy buenos jugando videojuegos pero ése día decidieron aliarse para ganar en uno que no podían avanzar más del inicio por más que lo intentarán.

Adrien: ¡¿Por qué?! Perdí otra vez. ¿Cómo sucedió está vez?

La chica se encogió de hombros confundida.

Marinette: Ni yo sé como es que en un videojuego de citas te llevaron a la cárcel.

Así es, el juego era un simulador de citas y vaya que les iba mal hasta el punto en que su personaje fue preso, asesinado, secuestrado, golpeado, demandado por acoso, amenazado y hasta culpado de traficante, y eso que el juego no tenía esas funciones al ser uno para chicos de 12 años.

Adrien: Muy bien, pensemos un poco. Nosotros manejamos al personaje principal que vendría a ser yo mismo ya que le pusimos de nombre Adrien y nuestro objetivo es conquistar a la chica más linda y tímida que le pusimos tu nombre.

Adrien dejó de hablar y Marinette lo miró confundida.

Marinette: Adri...

Adrien: ¡¿Por qué no me amas?! ¡Amame!

Agarró a su amiga de los hombros y está señaló su habitación.

Marinette: Tengo alrededor de 50 fotos pegadas en mi habitación y unas 50000000000 de fotos tuyas en mi computadora. ¿En verdad crees que no me gustas?

El chico se sonrojo un poco y la soltó.

Hace ya 3 meses que descubrió todo éso y aún no se hacía la idea de que le gustaba a su amiga.

Pasó por tres fases.  
La primera fue la fase de negación diciéndoles a todos "ella sólo es una amiga".  
Luego por la de duda en la cual su mente entraba en conflicto y se gritaba "¡Ella es sólo una amiga!". Y finalmente la aceptación en la que se acercó más a ella y le dijo "quiero que seamos amigos."

¿Qué esperaban? Es Adrien después de todo.

Adrien: Tu eres una chica ¿verdad?

Marinette: Que lindo, gracias por notarlo.

Adrien: ¡No te lo dije así para ofenderte! Es sólo que tu deberías saber más de los gustos de la chica a la que debemos conquistar al ser una.

La chica reflexionó un poco y tomó el control.

Marinette: Y tu eres un galán con muchas fans así que también debes saber como conquistar a una chica, así que debes ayudarme.

Adrien: Nunca me hizo falta más que una sonrisa para que alguien caiga a mis pies.

Pasó una mano por su cabello para agregarle efecto.

Marinette: Cofcofdivacof.

El rubio pasó éso por alto (no lo entendió) y Marinette volvió a empezar el juego.

El juego empezó donde su personaje (Adrien) se acercaba a la chica (Marinette).

"Marinette: H-hola ¿necesitas algo?"

Les apareció para escribir y los dos se miraron nerviosos.

Marinette: ¡¿Qué escribo?!

Adrien: ¡N-no lo sé! Pregúntale si alguna vez asesinó a alguien.

Marinette: ¡¿Por qué preguntaría éso?!

Adrien: Bueno, no sabemos casi nada de ella. ¿Quién asegura que no es una asesina?

La chica se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano y escribió algo rápido antes que el tiempo se acabé.

"Adrien: Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?"

El chico la miró incrédulo.

Adrien: ¿Es enserio?

Marinette: Es mejor que preguntarle si es o no una asesina.

"Marinette: M-Marinette, vamos juntos al mismo salón desde hace 4 años.  
¿Necesitas algo más de mi?"

Los dos se miraron y se dieron un abrazo alegres.

Adrien: ¡Por fin no fuimos a la cárcel luego de la primer pregunta!

Marinette: ¡Ni nos atacaron por actuar sospechosos!

Se dieron cuenta del abrazo y se separaron rojos de la vergüenza mientras veían como ahora el juego les daba opciones múltiples.

Adrien: Elige esa que dice "quiero que nos casemos".

Marinette: Yo diría que es mejor elegir la que dice "¿Podemos ir a casa juntos? Después de todo vivimos cerca."

Adrien: ¡Éso jamás! Y si quiere abusar de nosotros.

Marinette: ¿Y pedirle matrimonio no es peor?

El chico medito y asintió.

Adrien: Tienes razón, pero es mejor elegir la que dice "nada más, muchas gracias por tu ayuda."

La azabache le hizo casó y la pantalla se puso en negra y abajo su personaje hablaba de lo emocionado que estaba mientras ellos suspiraban cansados.

Adrien: Al fin pasamos el primer día.

Marinette: Y sólo nos costó dos semanas.

En el juego volvió a mostrar la chica en la escuela pero con sus ojos algo rojos y con ojeras.

Adrien: ¡Lo sabía! Seguro estuvo toda la noche haciendo cosas indecentes, ella no nos conviene.

Marinette: No seas tonto, seguro está resfriada. Le voy a preguntar.

"Adrien: ¿Qué pasa Marinette? ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Marinette: N-no quiero hablar de éso.  
Por favor, déjame sola."

Los dos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Adrien: Y-ya sabía que estaba llorando.

Marinette: Y-yo también, sólo quería ver que decías tú.

Los dos se sintieron avergonzados por ser tan lentos.

Adrien: Bueno, ella quiere estar sola así que mejor la dejamos.

Marinette: ¿Estás loco? Cuando una chica dice que quiere estar solá es por que no quiere estar solá.

El rubio levantó una ceja confundido.

Adrien: ¿Y qué dicen cuando en verdad quieren estar solas?

Marinette: Décimos que queremos estar solá.

Y a Adrien le hizo doler la cabeza ésa extraña lógica.

Adrien: Ya me perdí.

Marinette: Nosotras nos entendemos.

Volvieron al juego y Marinette seleccionó una respuesta.

"Adrien: No te puedo dejar solá si estás así."

El personaje se sonrojo y Marinette y Adrien se miraron alegres.

Marinette: ¡Lo estamos logrando!

Adrien: ¡Si! Nada nos detendrá ahora.

Y toda la habitación quedó oscura por unos segundos por un bajón de luz y luego regresó.

Los dos miraron la pantalla con sus ojos llorosos.

Adrien/Marinette: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

El rubio se acercó y encendido todo.

Adrien: For favor, dime que fardaste da patida.

Marinette: ¿Por qué hablas así?

Adrien: Me modi la lengua.

Marinette: Lo siento, de la emoción no guardé nada.

La chica se tiró en el suelo y Adrien la imitó.

El chico suspiro ya que iba a dar un pasó muy importante con su amiga luego de pensarlo mucho y aclarar su mente.

Adrien: ¿Marinette?

La chica lo mío y el le sonrió.

Adrien: Te amo.

La azabache parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió.

Marinette: Cierto que me dijiste que querías que te ayudé a practicar tu declaración de amor. Te aviso que éso fue muy sorpresivo, inténtalo de nuevo.

El chico se sentó con seriedad y ella lo imitó.

Adrien: Marinette Dupain Cheng, te amo, por favor sé mi novia.

La ojiazul sonrió y le mostró el pulgar.

Marinette: Ahora si te salió un poco mejor, pero con éso es suficiente. Ve por ella.

Adrien abrió su boca incrédulo.

La chica se estaba vengando por no haber recibido una respuesta en tres meses o simplemente era algo... despistada.

Alya: Ya llegamos.

Nino y Alya pasaron a la habitación y la oportunidad de Adrien se esfumó.

Adrien: Me tengo que ir, adiós.

Se fue corriendo y los morenos miraron a Marinette.

Alya: ¿A ése qué le pasa?

La azabache forzó una sonrió.

Marinette: Le estaba ayudando a practicar como confesarse a la chica que le gusta así que se habrá ido por vergüenza.

Alya abrazó a su amiga al ver que estaba triste.

Y Nino que sabía los sentimientos de su amigo sintió lástima por él.  
.

.  
Mientras que con Adrien.

El chico llegó a su casa, puso una película romántica, agarró un helado de un kilo y se puso a comer mientras lloraba y su padre se acercaba a él comprensible.

Gabriel: Te entiendo, yo pasé lo mismo con tu madre.

Y el llanto de Adrien se hizo más fuerte.

Definitivamente prefería ser él el despistado por que así no le dolía tanto.

Pero al fin tuvo una probada de su propia medicina.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

En un comentario me dijeron que haga un capítulo con Marinette de despistada para que Adrien sienta lo que ella y aqui está. No fue tanto como las que pasó Marinette pero algo es algo ¿No?

Gracias por leer y esperó que les haya gustado éste extraño capítulo.

Volveré...  



	14. Especial

Dos historias distintas.  
Una con algo de romance y la otra con únicamente humor raron. Las dos tendrán distintas formas de escritura para no confundir tanto... creo.  
.

.  
1° historia

No huiras Agreste

Era plena primavera y la lluvia caía sobre París.

Marinette caminaba hacia el salón de clases con su rostro sonrojado pero decidida. Ya hace un mes que ella y Adrien se hicieron novios, cosa que aún ni ella cree, pero...

Dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta.

Marinette: ¡Adrien!

El chico se estremeció al oír su nombre y vio como su novia se acercaba a él.

El rubio se puso de pie y antes de que Marinette llegue con él, se fue corriendo.

Desde que se hicieron novios Adrien huye de ella cada vez que se le acerca.

La azabache apretó sus puños y comenzó a correr tras su novio.

Marinette: ¡Hoy vas a dejar que te toque! ¡No huiras Agreste!

Adrien corría a toda velocidad mientras los que estaban por el caminó le daban pasó ya acostumbrados de ésa escena.

Marinette ya no podía con éso. Esperó tanto tiempo para ser novia del chico de sus sueños y ahora que lo era él hacía lo posible para no estar cerca de ella salvó cuando hacía escenitas de celos cuando otro chico se acercaba a ella.

Adrien llegó a un rincón sin salida mientras todos lo rodeaban para que ya dejé de huir de su novia.

Marinette: Ya te tengo...

La chica llegó agitada, con su rostro sonrojado y con una sonrisa, todos dieron un pasó hacía atrás al ver a la chica más dulce de todo París con rostro de pervertida.

Marinette: ¡Ahora si!

Se acercó a él pero el chico la evadio por poco.

Adrien: ¡Por favor Marinette, antes de esto debemos ser adultos!

Alya y sus demás compañeros llegaron donde estaba la pareja y se pusieron a grabar la escena.

Marinette: ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Sólo quiero tener una relación normal con mi novio como tomarnos de la mano, abrazarnos, tener citas y sobretodo que el no huya de mi como si fuese una peste!

Adrien: ¡Pero ahora que somos novios, si me tocas quedarás embarazada! ¡Mi padre me lo dijo!

Todos lo miraron incrédulos y Marinette dio un gritó desesperada.

Marinette: ¡Idiota! ¡Tu padre se burló de ti! ¡Claro que nos podemos tocar!

Al chico se le iluminó la mirada al oír éso.

Adrien: Entonces ¿si te tomó de la mano, te abrazo o acarició no quedarás embarazada?

Alya ya pensó en el nombre que le pondría al video "el chico más torpe y puro del mundo."

Marinette: No, no tendremos un hijo con éso. Más adelante, muuuucho más adelante te explicaré el proceso para que tengamos un hijo.

La chica frotaba sus cienes y Adrien se le acercó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Adrien: Entonces ya no me voy a contener.

Cortó la distancia y la besó en los labios frente a todos en la escuela mientras Marinette abría sus ojos con sorpresa y los demás daban un par de gritos alegres.

El rubio se separó de ella y sonrió por el sonrojo de su novia.

Adrien: Prepárate por que está noche le toca a Cat noir.

La chica abrió aún más sus ojos por éso.

Marinette: ¡Éso si que no, hay si que quedaré embarazada!

Todos rieron por ése bello momento menos la parejita que fue castigada por ésa escena en la escuela.

Fín...  
.

2° historia.

¿Quién lo hizo?

Kim miraba el cuerpo que estaba en el salón de clases y luego miró a todos sus compañeros y a la maestra.

-Un sujeto caído, algo rojo en su cabeza y todos tenían algo contra el, así que hoy mismo resolvemos el caso y llevaremos al asesino de Nino tras las rejas.

Todos lo miraron como si no le dieran importancia.

-¡Y la primer acusada eres tú! ¡Las chicas más tiernas y tímidas siempre ocultan su verdadero lado yandere!

Señaló a Marinette con el dedo y todos se sorprendieron.

-Y-yo no fui, es cierto que tengo una larga lista de rencores hacia Nino por sus llamadas de bromas a mitad de la noche y lo quiero ver arder, pero no le haría daño jamás, sólo me burlaria de su desgracia.

La chica finalizó algo sonrojada por que todos la miraban.

-Esta bien, te creo, por ahora niña yandere.

Corrió su mirada y miró a Adrien.

-¡Entonces eres tú! ¡Tu fuiste el que lo vio primero!

-¡Vuelves a acusar a Adrien y olvídate de la luz del día!

El deportista retrocedió asustado al ver a Marinette enojada pero Adrien se puso de pie.

-Yo no fui, cuando el vino al salón yo lo segui para decirle que me devuelva los 5 dólares que le presté hace un mes, llegue aquí y el ya estaba inconciente, así que como todo buen amigo, me acerqué a él, le saque 10 dólares de su billetera, yo cobro el retrasó por si las dudas y luego tomé asiento en mi lugar hasta que ustedes llegaron.

Kim lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué cosa de buen amigo hiciste Don Cangrejo?

-Primero, el me debía dinero y segundo, hice como todo buen amigo y les dije a ustedes que no lo pisen, que lo empujen a un costado pero que no lo pisen.

Tomó asiento mientras todos lo miraron con rostro de pena y Marinette sintió vergüenza por haberlo defendido.

Kim miró a Alya acusadoramente.

-¡Entonces eres...

-Si me apuntas con tu asqueroso dedo te lo arrancó.

Bajó su mano asustado y Alya se puso de pie.

-Primero, si yo asesino a alguien no voy a dejar el cadáver a la visita y segundo, Nino lleva roncando casi media hora, si te fijas bien lo que tiene en su cabeza es mermelada y a unos centímetros de el ahi una cáscara de banana, en resolución, se resbaló y cayó sobre algo con mermelada.

Kim lo miró atentó y efectivamente todo era verdad.

-¡Ya despierta!

Lo empujó con su pie y Nino se despertó con pereza.

-¡Wow! No dormía así hace tiempo, me resbale con una cascara de platano y como tenía sueño me quede dormido en el suelo.

Todos lo miraron con odio y la maestra se acercó a ellos.

-Nino y Kim, se van a la oficina del director, Nino por dormir en medio del salón de clases y Kim por sospechar injustamente de tus compañeros.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros y se fueron con el director.

¿Fin?  
.

.  
Hola!

Y así el pequeño y raro especial de estos 20 fics.

Adrien es el mejor amigo del mundo ¿no creen?

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	15. Chocolate

Marinette veía desde su asiento como Adrien, Nino y Kim hablaban alegres.

Nino: Ahora que recuerdo mañana es San Valentín. Yo estoy deseando que Alya me dé unos chocolates y le tengo planeado una gran sorpresa ¿Y ustedes?

Kim: Y-yo no quiero chocolates, es absurdo.

Miró disimuladamente como Alix hablaba con Mylene.

Nino: ¿Y tú bro? Seguro la mayor parte de las chicas de París te darán algo pero debés tener una en especial ¿no?

Adrien cerró sus ojos pensativo y Marinette mordida su lápiz esperando el ataque de no oír su nombre.

Adrien: La única persona que se me ocurre es Marinette.

La chica se sorprendió tanto que partio el lápiz a la mitad con sus dientes.

Miró al chico con un sonrojo y éste le sonrió.

Adrien: ¿Qué dices Marinette? ¿Me darás chocolate?

La azabache miró a todos lados y se pisó de pie.

Marinette: ¡Lo voy a pensar!

Y se fue corriendo directo a su casa sin importarle escapar de la escuela.  
.

.  
Luego de unos minutos Marinette regresó a la escuela ya que su madre se enojó por verla tan temprano sin motivo alguno. Con su parte trasera dolida caminaba hacía el salón pero en el caminó vio a Adrien y los demás hablando.

Nino: Ya perdiste la apuesta hermano, Marinette jamás aceptará.

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo por unos segundos y se escondió.

Kim: Estoy de acuerdo con Nino, Marinette es muy tímida.

Sus piernas comenzaron a tamblar.

Adrien: Pues les aseguró que yo voy a ganar. Ella lo hará.

Ya no lo resistió más, se fue corriendo mientras lloraba.

Se transformo en Ladybug y huyó.

¿En verdad Adrien apostó con sus amigos para recibir chocolates de ella?

Su interior dolía mucho.  
.

.  
Al otro día.

Todos recibían sus chocolates, cartas u otro obsequios.

Nino no recibió chocolate como lo esperaba, sino una bolsa de papas fritas a medió comer.

El moreno lloró como un bebé pequeño hasta que Alya se aburrió y le dio su verdadero regaló que era unos nuevos auriculares, también le dio un tirón de oreja por la escena que hizo y luego un beso al recibir de regaló por parte de Nino un enorme peluche con dos entradas para el cine seguido de una cena en un lujoso restaurante.

Kim recibió un caramelo de menta luego de andar todo el día tras una furiosa Alix.  
Nunca nadie se emocionó tanto por recibir un caramelo como él.

Nathaniel recibió chocolates de Lila, un peluche de Chloe y un nuevo cuaderno de dibujós por parte de Juleka. El ambiente a su alrededor estuvo muy tenso todo el día, tanto que tuvo miedo de darle chocolates a Marinette.

Y finalmente Adrien recibió muchos presentes como siempre pero no recibió nada de Marinette.

Al terminar las clases.

Marinette al ser presidenta de curso se quedó haciendo un par de cosas y Adrien se ofreció a ayudarla.

El ambiente estaba muuuy tenso hasta que él decidió hablar.

Adrien: ¿Estás enojada conmigo por algo?

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa.

Marinette: ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿Por qué tomaste mis emisiones como un juego o por otra cosa?

El rubio la miró confundido.

Adrien: ¿De qué hablas?

Marinette: ¡De la apuesta que hiciste con Nino y Kim!

Él se cruzó de brazos.

Adrien: ¿Hablas de la apuesta en que les dije que hoy me declaraba a ti y ellos dijeron que tu me ibas a rechazar por ser muy tímida?

Marinette: ¡Esa mis...

Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Adrien y se sonrojo al extremo.

Se sentía falta por dudar de él y a la vez enormemente felíz por que le gustaba a Adrien.

El chico se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, está vez si le iba a hacer una broma por pensar tan mal de él.

Le extendió un anillo con varios diamantes pequeños a su alrededor.

Adrien: Marinette Dupin Cheng ¿Te casarias conmigo?

La chica abrió su boca sorprendida, Adrien iba a aclarar su broma pero...

Marinette: ¡Aceptó!

Saltó sobre el ahora sorprendió Adrien y lo abrazo.

Adrien: M-Marinette, era una brom...

Marinette: ¡Calla! Déjame soñar un rato.

El rubio sonrió mientras ella se separaba con una sonrisa y el le ponía el anillo.

Adrien: Esté anillo es de nuestro noviazgo. El de nuestro compromiso te lo daré más adelante.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Marinette: Y yo juro amarte y oír lo que me tengas que decir antes de sacar raras conclusiones.

Ella se paró con las puntas de sus pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Adrien: Te amo Marinette.

Le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Marinette: Y yo a ti Adrien.

Los dos cerraron sus ojos y sellaron el momento con un beso en sus labios.

Al final Adrien no recibió chocolate pero si algo mucho mejor y más dulce.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

Otro capítulo y ahora no hago a Adrien tan... él.

En el siguiente capítulo si ya lo haré como normalmente lo hago, y también aparecerá Gabriel.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	16. Misma cama

Los padres de Marinette tuvieron que ir de imprevisto a China dejando a su hija solá.

Adrien al enterarse de éso la invitó a su casa, ella se negó unas 358 veces hasta que se rindió ya que el mismo Gabriel Agreste fue hasta su casa luego de pedirle permiso a los padres de la chica para que se quedé con ellos.

Adrien al verla sonrió victorioso y su padre lo miró a él como diciéndole "me debes una muy grande".

La chica se sintió incómoda ya que estaría por unos días con la persona que admira y el chico de sus sueños.

Gabriel Agreste le indicó cual sería su habitación en esos días y ella se fue apenada.

La alcoba era bastante grande para ella pero le resto importancia ya que le gustó más la cama de una plaza suave que tenía.

Ella acomodó sus cosas y luego pasó todo el día aprendiendo de su diseñador favorito mientras cierto rubio los miraba de cerca con seriedad y de vez en cuando decía cosas como "ya veo que querías una hija", "nadie me quiere por ser rubio", "injusticia", "yo también quiero estar el día con mi amiga, no sé vale" y muchas otras cosas que ambos ignoraban hasta que Gabriel lo mando a su habitación sin cenar como castigó por ser infantil.

Gabriel: Me disculpo por la actitud de Adrien, es que hace mucho que no pasó tiempo con él y es muy celoso.

Marinette: ¿Por qué no pasa más tiempo con él?

El hombre dejó el vestido en el que estaban trabajando y suspiró con cierta melancolía.

Gabriel: Cada vez que lo veo me acuerdo de su madre, ambos tienen la misma sonrisa, el mismo aura recta y a la vez se sienten como espíritus libres pero cuando lo conoces te das cuenta de como es y te preguntas ¿es o se hace? Igual que su madre. Me da miedo perderlo también a él así que cuando te cases con él por favor no se vayan lejos.

La azabache le sonrió.

Marinette: No sé lo que se siente ser abandonado por alguien especial y ojala nunca lo sepa, pero usted no se debe alejar de su hijo, el ya sufrió mucho por la desaparición de su madre y ademas de éso su padre se alejó de él. ¿Cómo creé que se siente Adrie...

Dejó de dar su charla motivacional y se sonrojo al extremo al darse cuenta de algo que omitió.

Marinette: ¡Adrien y yo sólo somos amigos! Me gustaría que fuésemos algo más ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!

El hombre sonrió.

Gabriel: ¿Sabes? Mi hijo es bastante torpe y aveces uno llega a creer que es más ciego que un hombre al que le sacaron los ojos...

Hizo una pausa y ella lo miró.

Gabriel: La verdad, yo también lo pienso. Pero como su padre soy perspicaz en algunas cosas y me di cuenta de que tú eres alguien muy especial para él, sé que algún día el te va a ver más que como amiga.

Marinette sonrió por éso y él volvió a trabajar en el vestido.

Gabriel: Por cierto, muy interesantes pendientes, son tan sorprendentes como el anillo de Adrien.

La sonrisa de Marinette cambio a una nerviosa

Marinette: Esto... ¡Gracias! Si me disculpa debo ir a ver... algo.

Se fue corriendo mientras el hombre reía y agradecía ser el único que no era tan ciego.

.  
Al otro día.

Marinette dormía profundamente como siempre hasta que sintió cosquillas en su pié derecho y se despertó con dificultad.

Abrió sus ojos como plató y se sentó asustada.

Marinette: ¡Adrien! ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!

El se despertó y estiró un poco sus brazos.

Adrien: Buenos días. Oye, si que eres mal dormida, no se cuentas veces saqué tu pie de mi boca, tú mano de lugares que no me molestó pero prefiero no nombrar e inclusive me diste un par de puños y patadas mientras decías algo de un jamón, hot dog, mariposon o lo que sea.

Marinette: ¡¿Qué, qué haces en mi cama?!

El chico se sentó mientras sobaba sus ojos.

Adrien: Bueno, como pasas todo el día con mi padre se me ocurrió pasar toda la noche contigo ¿Verdad que soy un genio?

El rostro de Marinette nunca estuvo más rojo que en ése momento.

Se levantó y se fue al baño.

Adrien sonrió mientras se volvía a acostar y oía el agua caer.

Adrien: ¡¿Quieres qué te lave la espalda?!

Marinette: ¡Has éso y olvídate de alguna vez tener descendencia!

Adrien rió divertido.

No sabía por que pero últimamente le gustaba ver cada una de las expresiones de su amiga.

Su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta de éso.

Quizás... él ya no la veía como amiga... ahora él la veía de otra forma más haya de la amistad.

Adrien: Luego me voy a proponer a Marinette, le preguntare si quiere ser mi mejor amiga.

La azabache si que tenía un largó caminó por recorrer pero al menos Gabriel también la apoya, algo es algo.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

¿Cuánto tiempo?

Aquí otro capítulo de esta pareja.

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	17. ¿Quién manda?

En el super mercado.

Una niña rubia de 5 años se acercaba felíz con un helado de medio kilo a una mujer peliazul de alrededor 25 años.

Emma: ¡Hoy comeré helado!

La azabache la miró con seriedad.

Marinette: Claro que no jovencita ¡Lleva éso a su lugar!

La niña fruncio el ceño.

Emma: ¿Jovencita? Sonaste como vieja mami.

Marinette suspiro cansada y le señaló donde estaban los helados y una empleada mirando la escena con una sonrisa.

Marinette: ¡Llevalo!

Emma: ¡No hasta que me lo compres!

Marinette levantó una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Marinette: ¿Entonces si te lo compró lo vas a dejar?

La pequeña rubia quedó con la boca abierta por un rato sin saber que decir.

La ojiazul rió y Emma la miró enojada.

Emma: ¡No juegues conmigo mami! Llevaremos el helado ó mañana papi va a amanecer calvo.

La chica se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

Marinette: Yo igual lo voy a amar si está calvo, así que...

Nuevamente le señaló atrás para que llevé el helado pero la niña la miró con mucha seriedad.

Emma: La tía Alya me dijo que usé esto en casos de emergencias así que lo haré.  
Hagamos un trato, tú me dejas llevar el helado y yo está noche te dejó dormir sóla con papi y no los voy a molestar, me iré a mi habitación.

Marinette miró a su hija sorprendida.

"¡¿Qué rayos le enseña Alya a mi hija?!  
¿Debo decir qué si para pasar una noche a solas con el amor de mi vida ó debo ser una madre severa y decirle que no?"

Emma: Tic tac, tic tac. Se acaba el tiempo.

La azabache apretó sus puños, miró hacia arriba enojada y nuevamente le señaló atrás pero está ves con dificultad.

Marinette: Llevalo a su lugar.

Emma inflo las mejillas enojada y obedeció a su madre.

La empleada vio como la niña se acercó y amplió su sonrisa.

Emplea: Veo que perdiste.

La rubia dejó el helado y tomó uno más chico.

Emma: Esto está lejos de terminar.

Marinette: ¡Emma! ¡Te digo que dejes éso jovencita!

La niña se volteó enojada.

Emma: ¡Anciana!

Marinette: ¡Pues está anciana te va a presentar a su amiga confiable cuando lleguemos a casa sí no me obedeces!

Dejó el helado, se acercó a su madre y la miró con los ojos lagrimosos.

La azabache miró a otro lado por que ésa era una debilidad que aún no superaba.

Pero no debía ceder, debía demostrarle a su hija quien mandaba.

Dio un suspiro, sacó su celular y se lo extendió a su hija.

Marinette: Te daré mi celular para que juegues si no lloras.

Emma lo medito un rato y luego asintió alegré.

Emma: Trato hecho vieja.

Marinette: Enserio que te voy a presentar a mi amiga.

Tomó el celular y la ojiazul la miró con enojó.

Emma: ¡Digo! Te quiero mami.

Sonrió con inocencia y Marinette negó cansada.

Al menos dejó en claro quien manda.  
.

.  
Ésa misma noche.

Marinette estaba terminando la cena mientras Emma miraba la tele entretenida hasta que unos pasos se oyeron del segundo pisó y Marinette agarró un cucharon.

Se acercó a las escaleras seguída por su curiosa hija.

Marinette: ¡Quien quiera que seas baja ahora y no te dolerá tanto la paliza que te voy a dar!

Se oyó una risa y luego bajó un hombre rubio.

Emma: ¡Papi!

La pequeña fue a abrazar a su padre y la azabache miró a su marido enojada.

Marinette: ¿Por qué sigues pasando por las ventanas como un ladrón?

El hombre alzó a su hija (sabía que así su esposa no le haría nada) y se acercó a su mujer.

Adrien: Calma mi reina, recuerda que es un hábito que adopté luego de que Cat noir visitaba a cierta chica que lo traía loco.

Le guiño un ojo haciendo que Marinette se sonroje hasta que distinguió algo que la hizo apretar los dientes enojada.

Marinette: Cariño ¿qué traes en ésa bolsa?

Adrien levantó la bolsa con una sonrisa mientras bajaba a su hija.

Adrien: Un helado. Tu me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que querias uno mi reina.

La chica miró con enojó donde su hija se iba lentamente de puntitas de pie.

Marinette: ¡Emma!

Emma: ¡Fue idea de Plagg! ¡Plagg siempre tiene la culpa de todo!

La ojiazul se tapó el rostro, negó un par de veces y luego comenzó a reír.

Marinette: Jajaja, tu ganas está ves jovencita, pero está noche a tu propia cama.

La niña asintió alegré y el rubio miró a su mujer con burla.

Adrien: ¿Jovencita? My Lady, sonaste como anciana.

Marinette: Y mi gatito no comerá helado.

Adrien: ¡Lo siento!

Desde ése día fue que la guerra por ver quien manda entré Marinette y Emma dio inicio.

Aunque casi siempre ganaba Marinette, Emma también tenía sus días de victorias aveces.

Continuará...

.

.  
 **¡Hola!**

 **Como hace tiempo no hacía algo con los futuros hijos de Marinette y Adrien me dio ganas de hacer uno con Emma de pequeña.**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Volveré...**


End file.
